Mientras Llueve
by Londony
Summary: Gruesas gotas golpean contra los cristales de la ventana mientras los truenos rasgan el silencio de la tarde. Jamás planeó estar tan cerca de él pero ahora siente que debe demostrarle que sí le importa. Serie de One-Shots mientras llueve: 2. Cómo nunca se imaginó - Pairing: DMxHG
1. Cómo siempre debió haber sido

___**Edited: Cada Oneshot tendrá un pairing diferente y el summary irá cambiando con cada actualizacion. Este shot es Rose W. x Scorpius M.**_

* * *

_Hola._

_Me disculpo por haber desaparecido pero no he muerto, sólo trabajo a tiempo completo._

_Escribí esto anoche mientras trataba de terminar mi Realidad Innegable #30. Pueden verlo como quieran: Spoiler, Spin off o One shot de ese fic, lo único cierto es que no me costó casi nada hacerlo. Se me fue subiendo de tono así que M por si acaso,primer lime/lemmon que intento escribir en primera persona y primer contacto íntimo que hago de la tercera generación. Espero les guste =D_

_Nos leemos en los reviews._

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling._

* * *

**Mientras Llueve**

**1. Cómo siempre debió haber sido**

Quizás no es la hora adecuada para aparecerme en este lugar pero supongo que no tengo opción. No ha parado de llover o al menos aquí está lloviendo también. Gotas heladas siguen resbalándose por mi rostro y mi abrigo húmedo y pesado me hace encorvar ligeramente, a pesar que bajo el porche estoy temporalmente resguardada.

Después de darle tres toques sucesivos a la puerta cerrada, recuerdo por qué es que toda esta idea apesta, así que me doy media vuelta para largarme inmediatamente. Sin embargo, antes de que esto alcance a suceder, un chorro de luz amarilla ilumina la acera gris y escucho claramente su voz antes de un trueno rasgue el silencio de la noche.

—¿Rose? —Me giró tan rápido que mi cabello alcanza a salpicar pequeñas gotas en su rostro—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Son más preguntas de las que puedo responder, así que avanzo hasta la calidez del interior sin importarme el desastre que estoy a punto de ocasionar en su impecable sala de estar.

—Vine a buscar a Albus—opto por enterrar mi mirada en la alfombra mientras él se aparta para darme paso dentro de su piso. Soy una pésima mentirosa y todo el mundo lo sabe, por lo que aprovecho el ruido del agua golpeando los cristales para ocultar el evidente temblor en mi voz.

Su mano se cierra en torno a una de mis muñecas y ejerce más presión de la que puede considerarse gentil. El estruendo de la puerta azotándose mientras se cierra me hace temblar, aunque no estoy muy segura si es más bien el efecto de sentir nuevamente su piel cálida contra la mía.

Me hala con fuerza, pero no mucha, como si su único objetivo fuera sólo el hacerme levantar la cabeza del piso, cosa que logra, evidentemente. Mis ojos buscan los suyos lentamente, como si supieran lo que va a pasar a continuación.

—Albus está de gira y lo sabes. Fue a enfrentar a las Holyhead Harpies en un partido amistoso mañana en Liverpool. ¿Qué pasa?

Mi silencio le incomoda, mi inseguridad le molesta. Le gustaría que hablara más, que me expresara mejor, pero no puedo simplemente hacer que ese bloque de hielo que se instala en mi garganta se derrita así nada más sólo porque él me lo pide.

—Scorpius…—susurro y retuerzo mi muñeca contra su agarre—. Me estás haciendo daño…

Jamás ha sido brusco, grosero o impaciente por lo que me suelta inmediatamente, como si acabara de notar que mi piel está hecha de hierro caliente. Giro la vista otra vez y avanzo dentro del piso que mi primo comparte con su mejor amigo y que conozco tan bien.

Siento sus manos en mi espalda, toma mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo mueve por encima de mis hombros. Las yemas de sus dedos rozan despacio mi cuello y, mientras él sólo se dedica a sacarme de encima mi abrigo empapado; fantasías de Scorpius Malfoy desnudándome por completo obnubilan mi mente. Casi que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Nota que me quedo estática y tal vez crea que la vergüenza ha vuelto a mí, por lo que actuando como anfitrión me guía dentro del lugar y sólo me detengo al notar que estamos frente a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Ni siquiera espero que me invite a entrar, entro decidida y él suspira porque siempre ha dicho que soy demasiado entrometida. No es que me importe lo que piense de mí pero se puede ir a freír espárragos al mismísimo… En fin.

Abre un par de cajones y reflexiona un poco. Lo conozco, su ropa debe estar doblada y clasificada por lo que está tomando una decisión difícil. Suspira nuevamente y sus ojos grises se giran a mirarme mientras me lanza una pantaloneta y un suéter que atrapo al vuelo.

—No te resfríes —y me lo dice como si fuera una orden mientras sale de la habitación. Pongo los ojos en blanco y sonríe por ello. Un trueno retumba nuevamente cuando yo comenzaba a pensar que la tormenta estaba amainando.

Ahora es él quien me ve sorprendido al notar que mi mano rodea su antebrazo con fuerza, tanta, que mis uñas se clavan en su piel blanca dejando marcas pequeñas. El hielo comienza a derretirse en mi garganta y gotea con el mismo ritmo del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales de las ventanas dando paso a mi voz.

No me aparecí desde Hogsmeade hasta Londres sólo para que me dieran ropa seca y una taza de chocolate caliente-que es muy probablemente lo que él se dirigía a prepararme-.

Pude ir hasta Cambridge al pequeño apartamento de estudiante de Hugo o utilizar la conexión Flú a casa de mis padres. Incluso, pude intentar aparecerme en Liverpool pues Albus me dejó la dirección del hotel donde se hospedan él y sus compañeros de los Tornados.

Pero esta noche, descarté a mi círculo más cercano, incluyendo a mi mejor amiga Marie que debe estar dormida en este momento y cuya voz resuena dentro de mi cabeza repitiendo que todo esto es una mala idea.

—No te vayas —hablo tan bajo que estoy segura que no pudo escucharme. El frio comienza a calarme hasta los huesos pues parece que no tiene la calefacción encendida.

Scorpius siempre ha tenido un talento especial para hacerse el imbécil y esta, cómo no, no es la excepción.

—Sólo voy a la cocina a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente—se alza de hombros con naturalidad pero no puede ocultarlo. Es un hombre después de todo. Mira por una fracción de segundo mis labios y retrocede un paso para alejarse de mí.

No estoy segura que Scorpius recuerde cómo se siente besarme, la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace tanto tiempo que probablemente lo vea tan lejano como yo. Aferro mi otra mano en su brazo y dejo que la ropa seca que acaba de darme caiga al suelo. Sólo en ese momento me doy cuenta que era una pantaloneta con el escudo de Hogwarts y un cárdigan verde esmeralda con una serpiente bordada a la altura del corazón.

Sonrío porque me recuerda buenos tiempos.

—No quiero chocolate —avanzo el paso que él retrocedió y comienzo a asustarme pues toda esa audacia está a punto de abandonarme. Lo sé. No soy atrevida ni sensual. Y él también lo sabe.

Sin embargo creo que se esfuerza mucho en demostrarme su desprecio. Al parecer hay errores que nunca me va a perdonar.

—Si no me dices qué pretendes al venir aquí a estas horas de la noche, no voy a esforzarme creando historias. Supondré que has peleado con tu novio una vez más y que quieres hablar con alguien, que ese alguien es Albus y que como él no está aquí, puedo hacer un patético intento por reemplazarlo aunque no me interese.

Sí le interesa, aunque lo niegue.

Ya sus brazos están tensionados por la fuerza que hace al apretar sus puños. Se zafa con facilidad de mi agarre y sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Scorpius lo sabe, sabe que la única persona capaz de hacerme huir en medio de la noche a buscar apoyo está probablemente descansando ahora en Escocia.

La única diferencia es que esta vez no pienso llorar. Ni tampoco volver.

Es por eso que vine a buscarlo a él y no fui donde nadie más.

Al asomarme en la cocina mientras camino en puntillas para no hacer ruido, alcanzo a verlo apoyado en el lavaplatos mientras el chocolate se revuelve solo sobre la estufa.

Ahora solo llevo puesto el cárdigan verde y mis piernas blancas tienen la piel de gallina pues el frio no ha cedido ni un poco, así como la lluvia no ha parado.

Me deslizo detrás de él cuya cabeza sigue gacha mirando con interés casi científico el fregadero. Cuando estoy sólo a unos centímetros de distancia su voz me sorprende y me hace bufar:

—Sé que estás ahí, Weasley —hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaba por mi apellido. Cuando me besó por primera vez en ese salón abandonado en el tercer piso aun no era capaz de llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

En contra de todo pronóstico, no entiendo esto como una barrera sino como una invitación a acercarme aun más, lo cual lo desconcierta hasta cierto punto.

Rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su espalda. Scorpius Malfoy siempre ha olido endemoniadamente bien, por lo que considero que puedo quedarme así el resto de la noche, aspirando su fragancia fresca con los ojos cerrados.

Pero ya no soy una niña asustada que tiene trece años.

—A veces extraño discutir contigo, Malfoy —no puedo verlo pero sé que está sonriendo. Que sus labios se están curvando hacia un solo lado y que está recordando los viejos tiempos en la escuela.

Mis manos comienzan a subir por debajo del suéter de algodón que está usando y lo acaricio lentamente. Me pregunto qué busco con todo esto, además de torturar a mi amigo, claro.

Siento como la piel de su abdomen se contrae después de cada toque y sé que no va a detenerme. Siempre le ha gustado cuando me siento audaz y me creo una chica mala, nunca se me ha dado muy bien por lo que al final trato de no terminar haciendo el ridículo.

Sé que va a lanzarme un comentario ingenioso. Alguna cosa relacionada a como no he podido olvidarlo o si que lo buscaba era sexo debía haberlo dicho desde un principio. Eso sería bastante típico de él. Pero me adelanto a sus palabras, dejó que mis dedos jugueteen con el elástico del pantalón de su pijama y, antes de planearlo, mis manos están sosteniendo partes de su anatomía que no soñaron nunca alcanzar.

Bueno, sí lo soñaron y es por eso básicamente que estoy aquí.

—Rose… —mi nombre convertido en un gemido sale de su boca y se aferra aun con más fuerza al mesón de la cocina. Aspiro con fuerza y siento su olor a brisa marina y rocío mañanero llenar todo mi ser mientras le impongo ritmo a su placer y le hago cosas que se supone sólo él puede hacerse.

El frío empieza a desaparecer poco a poco y una cómoda humedad comienza a llenar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo al sentir como el niño insoportable que odiaba en la escuela que luego aprendí a querer se estremece de esa manera por mí.

No entiendo en qué momento nuestros caminos se separaron. No estoy segura ahora si alguna vez se cruzaron o si siempre fue uno sólo. Ya no estoy pensando con claridad pues mi cadera se mueve contra la suya reclamando su parte.

Jamás había visto a Scorpius Malfoy mirarme de esa forma. Jamás. Como cuando ahora se voltea y sus pupilas dilatadas se clavan en mis ojos haciéndome sentir insegura, frágil y pequeña. Como siempre.

Es deseo del más puro, es odio por todos mis desplantes del pasado, es triunfo por saber que llegó por fin su momento de reclamar lo que siempre ha sido suyo.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Malfoy… —es lo único que digo y me sonríe de medio lado justo antes de besarme con tantas ansias que no creí que fuera real. Lo extrañaba y él a mí, pero en nuestras vidas no hay cupo para el otro. O al menos no lo había.

Sus labios chocan con los míos reconociéndolos después de tanto tiempo separados. Los abro lo suficiente para dejar que su lengua suave y cálida se abra paso entre ellos haciéndome gemir y arquear la espalda mientras sus brazos me sostienen para evitar que caiga.

Siempre creí que cuando por fin mi cuerpo se encontrara con el suyo después de tantos años sería mucho más romántico, pero me lo busqué así que no puedo quejarme. Ni siquiera me avisó y sólo me siento invadida de repente por él, a pesar de lo incomoda que es la mesa de la cocina, calza perfectamente conmigo.

No sé qué tanto es dolor ni qué tanto es placer. Tampoco sé cuando se mezclaron para hacerme temblar como lo hago en este momento cuando mis pensamientos comienzan a dar vueltas y perder sentido. No estaba lista pero ya no me importa.

Mientras sus cadera chocan rítmicamente con las mías y de mi boca se escapan suspiros delatores al sentirme cada vez más llena de él, recuerdo como Marie me repitió tantas veces que fui yo quien dañó los lindos e inocentes sentimientos de Scorpius cambiándolo por otro cuando realmente lo quería.

O lo quiero. Porque nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Quiero que me bese otra vez, busco casi con desesperación sus labios, pero su cabeza está en medio de mi pecho y parece que su lengua ha encontrado una nueva distracción. Grito su nombre para su total satisfacción y comienzo a estremecerme en medio de sus brazos sin evitarlo.

Una, dos, tres veces más se mueve dentro de mí y finalmente termina dejando caer su cara en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Lo único que puedo ver es su cabello rubio un tanto húmedo por el sudor y me entran unas ganas irrefrenables de acariciarlo.

Muevo mis dedos entre sus hebras suaves tratando de que mi respiración se normalice pero, al retumbar de un nuevo trueno, siento sus labios susurrar contra mi piel cosas que no entiendo.

—Jamás me imaginé que sucedería de esta forma, Rose —es lo único que alcanzo a entender antes de que su lengua comience un recorrido sinuoso tras mi oreja y sus manos recorran la piel desnuda de mi cintura por primera vez esa noche.

Creo que me llevó hasta su habitación porque siento la suavidad del colchón bajo mi espalda ahora. Su sonrisa y sus ojos iluminan más el lugar que los relámpagos que brillan tras los cristales de la ventana.

Me siento completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Perdóname, Malfoy —porque a quien tengo que pedirle disculpas es a mi compañero de clases adolescente cuyo corazón partí en muchos pedazos por miedo a mi familia y no al joven de veinticuatro años que está sobre mí en este momento.

Pero él niega con la cabeza y se acuesta a mi lado. Me mira de reojo y se alza de hombros como restándole importancia.

—No hay nada que perdonar. No habría dormido con tantas chicas de no ser por ti.

Me abraza suavemente y me besa antes de hacerme el amor una vez más. Ya no recuerdo cómo o por qué llegué hasta este lugar. Sólo sé que parece que nunca debí faltar en él.

Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, que el chocolate hirvió hasta regarse sobre la estufa y que tendremos muchas cosas que explicarle a Albus cuando regrese.

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión en los reviews._

_(En mi cabeza, hay una historia detrás de esta huida de Rose pero entonces el fic dejaba de ser un one shot. Lo dejo a criterio de cada una)_

_A propósito, amo la lluvia. Por lo que seguiré escribiendo one shots bajo este mismo fic de diferentes pairing siempre bajo la lluvia! ^_^ _

_Besos,_

_Londony_


	2. Cómo nunca se imaginó

_Hola._

_Muchas gracias por la linda acogida que le dieron a esta historia. Todos sus reviews fueron halagadores y creo que ya los respondí todos._

_Con este nuevo Oneshot vuelvo a mis inicios de Dramionera así que aquí les traigo un DMxHG de los buenos. Extrañaba mucho escribirlos y creo que este es un buen intento para comenzar una vez más._

_Espero les guste y nos vemos en los reviews._

_Londony_

_(Tengo una especie de bloqueo con Realidades Innegables, trataré de terminar el capítulo y subirlo entre mañana y el lunes)_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad Rowling._

* * *

**Mientras Llueve**

**2. Cómo nunca se imaginó**

Si debía ser sincera, preferiría estar comiendo las tortas que preparaba Hagrid que en frente de aquellas puertas siniestras que le traían tan malos recuerdos. Suspiró quedamente y avanzó otro paso preguntándose qué tendría que hacer para poder ingresar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues las enormes verjas de hierro que custodiaban el jardín se abrieron dándole vía libre. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y aferró fuertemente su varita preparada para cualquier cosa. No debía pasar nada pero no podía evitar mantenerse en Alerta Permanente como Moody les había enseñado.

Llevó sus ojos al cielo y vio nubes de color gris plomizo arremolinarse peligrosamente sobre su cabeza y ocultar el tímido sol de aquella tarde. Se acercaba una enorme tormenta.

No vio nada extraño en su camino por el sendero bordeado de setos cuya poda estaba algo descuidada, tampoco sintió movimientos anormales a su alrededor y apresuró el paso para llegar al enorme porche luego que la temperatura del ambiente bajara drásticamente.

Esperaba que Harry y Ron no se enteraran de donde estaba: ambos trataban de ser tolerantes pero sabían también que aun algunas noches se despertaba gritando en medio de sueños recordando aquella sesión de tortura.

Suspiró nuevamente al encontrarse frente a la puerta de madera oscura de la mansión. Quiso tocar pero antes que pudiera hacerlo una mano pequeña y huesuda se asomó desde dentro mientras la abría. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y dio un paso al descubrir que una elfina doméstica le daba una hosca bienvenida. Se sorprendió un poco pues lo normal era que no fueran vistos nunca.

—Buenas tardes —hizo un amago de reverencia mientras la puerta se mantenía apenas unos centímetros abierta, sólo el espacio suficiente para ver a la criatura—. Debo comunicarle que el día de hoy no podrá ser atendida, señorita.

Hermione enarcó una ceja escéptica y no retrocedió:

—Me temo que le envié la citación al señor Malfoy con cuarenta y cinco días de anticipación así que deberá atenderme.

La elfina la observó con algo parecido a la rabia y negó con su pequeña cabeza mientras sus orejas de murciélago se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

—Me temo que el señor Malfoy no está en condiciones de recibirle. Le ruego que se marche —eso último, lejos de parecer un ruego, sonó más a una amenaza.

Hermione también se molestó. Ella no era que se muriera de ganas por estar en aquel lugar, pero ninguno de sus asistentes encargados para hacer la evaluación de registro de condiciones de trabajo de elfos domésticos había querido hacer la visita a la Mansión Malfoy.

Argumentaron estar asustados de visitar aquel tenebroso lugar por lo que ella misma accedió a realizar esa visita personalmente, luchando con sus propios miedos y dándole la espalda al pasado.

—Esto es una visita oficial del Ministerio de Magia —y no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz al hablar—. No hay forma alguna que pueda ser cancelada o postergada. Los Malfoy han suscrito convenios de cooperación y vigilancia con los…

—Berethy. Déjala pasar —una voz masculina y que pudo reconocer al instante la interrumpió en medio de su discurso desde detrás de la puerta. Ella se molestó un poco al descubrir que Draco Malfoy estuvo siempre ahí pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

En cierta parte, se sentía aliviada de tener que tratar con él y no con su padre.

Berethy, la elfina, se hizo a un lado y dejó que los portones se deslizaran libremente hasta dejar ver el vestíbulo que no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde la última vez que ella había estado ahí y, eso, logró ponerle la piel de gallina.

Hermione avanzó tratando de ocultar la duda de unos instantes atrás y se encontró de frente con la imagen de Draco apoyado contra el marco de una puerta que conducía a otro salón.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y muchísimo más que no se hablaban, pero lo vio diferente a aquella última vez. Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde el final de la guerra y los juicios, y desde entonces, lo recordaba delgado, ojeroso y encorvado, como si cargara un enorme peso sobre su espalda.

Ahora lucía diferente. La ignoraba dejando sus ojos grises fijos en el vaso de whiskey de fuego que tenía en su mano derecha y que removía una y otra vez, estaba vestido completamente de negro y su cabello rubio claro estaba perfectamente peinado a un lado.

Había recuperado el peso perdido y lucía mayor, más maduro y menos como el crío asustadizo que recordaba. Avanzó lentamente hacía él, esperando que dijera algo pero no mencionó ni media palabra. Estaba actuando como si ella no estuviera allí, como si fuera uno de los tantos muebles que decoraban el vestíbulo.

Se enfadó.

Hermione se enojó muchísimo porque ella tampoco era que quisiera encontrarse con él en aquel lugar. Carraspeó y mirándolo fijamente dijo como una autómata:

—Vengo de parte del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas a hacer un censo de elfos domésticos y una evaluación de su lugar de trabajo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos fríos sobre los suyos. Hermione no pudo decir que veía altanería o prepotencia en ellos pero tampoco era exactamente alegría de verla, más bien la miraba sólo porque tenía que hacerlo.

Levantó su vaso con parsimonia y se lo llevó a los labios. Ella observó cómo se pasó un largo trago y sin embargo volvía a rellenarse para nunca quedar vacío. Podía apostar que aquello no era muy saludable.

—Pensé que eras la encargada de ese proyecto. No sabía que tenías que realizar las visitas tu misma ¿Poco presupuesto?

Ahora se enfadó aun más.

¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué su trabajo no era importante? ¿Qué el garantizar los derechos de los trabajadores mágicos era una pérdida de tiempo?

Podía verse un poco diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

—No tenía pensado decírtelo —empezó ella con veneno—. Pero no es que mis ayudantes se murieran de ganas por hacerle una visita a los Malfoy.

No se sintió bien luego de decir esas palabras, aun menos luego de ver que él volvió a bajar sus ojos hasta su vaso y comenzó a revolverlo una vez más.

Draco Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda internándose en la sala contigua. Hermione trató de seguirle pero su voz áspera le detuvo mientras arrastraba las palabras con desprecio:

—Mi elfina te lo dijo. No es un buen momento. Vuelve otro día.

Casi que estuvo tentada a largarse en aquel momento pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no luego que había logrado llenarse de valor y aparecerse en aquel lugar al que tanto temía.

Lo siguió a paso raudo dentro del lugar y lo encontró echado de cualquier forma sobre un aparentemente cómodo sofá de tres puestos. Al verla, colocó los ojos en blanco y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida para intentar llenarse de paciencia.

Hermione dio otros dos pasos y pudo ver como los ventanales del lugar se iluminaron de forma macabra por un rayo que cayó muy cerca a juzgar por lo rápido que retumbó el trueno después. Quiso no temblar pero le fue imposible.

—No pude ser otro día. Tiene que ser hoy.

No recibió respuesta alguna, salvo el sonido del hielo golpeando el cristal del vaso, el del fuego naranja chisporroteando en la chimenea y el de la brisa golpeando con fuerza las ventanas.

Pasó sus ojos por el lugar y descubrió un abrigo y una túnica negra dejados sobre un sillón cercano. De uno de los bolsillos sobresalía su varita por lo que se permitió respirar más tranquila.

—Mi padre no puede atenderte hoy.

—Entonces puedes atenderme tú.

—Me temo que deberás pasar una nueva citación a nombre de otro señor Malfoy en ese caso.

Hermione se crispó de furia. Empuñó sus manos con fuerzas y retuvo con voluntad las ganas de golpearlo en el rostro. Logró sacarla de sus casillas y lo mínimo que estaba pidiendo era un poco de colaboración.

—No me importa dónde está Lucius Malfoy, pero si tú no quieres colaborar con este procedimiento, él deberá hacerlo —exclamó molesta, pero lo que nunca esperó fue la reacción de Draco frente a ella.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y, aun con su vaso en la mano, golpeó una mesa pequeña cercana, con tanta fuerza, que el cristal estalló en mil pedazos y Hermione observó con preocupación cómo empezó a sangrar.

Sus ojos, antes sin emoción, la miraron ahora con rabia y dolor y ella pudo deducir que había bebido mucho más de lo que había visto. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba con dos zancadas furiosas mientras su mano chorreaba sangre sobre el piso de piedra:

—¡Ya sé que no te importa! ¡A nadie le importa! —trató de cerrar sus puños y fue entonces cuando él pareció sentir una punzada de dolor que se reflejó en su rostro. Hermione retrocedió asustada y le apuntaba con la varita fuertemente empuñada. Draco pareció reaccionar y anduvo hacia atrás para dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el sofá—. Mi padre murió hace un mes, Granger. Sé que no te importa, pero por obvias razones no podrá atenderte. Mi madre no está en la ciudad así que ni preguntes por ella. Diles a tus jefes que si quieren encarcelarnos por incumplir una citación, entonces, adelante.

¿Lucius Malfoy había muerto? ¿Y nadie se había enterado? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Acaso había estado enfermo? ¿Por qué de repente le parecía tan malo el sospechar que Malfoy y su madre no habían recibido ni un mensaje de condolencia o pésame?

Hermione se sintió terriblemente mal al respecto y dudo sobre que debía hacer en ese momento. Infirió que él acababa de llegar del cementerio y ahora se encontraba solo en aquel lugar. Quizás lo mejor era irse y dejarlo en paz con su dolor. Sólo había llegado a empeorar las cosas.

Sin embargo, observó a Draco Malfoy tumbado en aquel mueble, completamente solo y no le pareció correcto ni justo. Había cerrado los ojos y sostenía su mano herida sobre el brazo del sillón mientras la sangre corría gota a gota y muy despacio hasta salpicar el suelo y mancharlo de rojo.

En ese momento Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué sería lo correcto por hacer.

Un nuevo trueno rasgó el silencio de la sala y para ese momento, Draco pensó felizmente que Granger se había marchado y lo había dejado por fin. El sonido de la lluvia comenzó a escucharse por encima del crepitar del fuego y respiro tranquilo y profundo, ignorando lo mejor que podía el dolor en su mano derecha.

Fue justo en aquel momento, cuando un nuevo rayo iluminó aquella estancia, que abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir un tacto cálido en su brazo.

Hermione Granger, la insoportable sabelotodo de la escuela, la heroína de la guerra, la sangresucia que el tantas veces había despreciado por sus orígenes; se encontraba ahora de rodillas frente a él, remangando la manga de su camisa negra para luego sostener su mano con cuidado y observar con detenimiento su herida.

Con su varita y sin pronunciar palabra, hizo aparecer unas frazadas limpias y un bol pequeño que llenó de agua. Remojó los trozos de tela y comenzó a limpiar la sangre su piel. El agua estaba helada e hizo que sus poros se erizaran, o al menos eso fue lo que él quiso creer.

Hermione trató de retirar con el mayor de los cuidados una pequeña asta de vidrio aun incrustada dentro de su palma y Draco fingió ser fuerte y que no le dolía como unos mil demonios.

Él la miraba con curiosidad mientras con el último pedazo de tela limpia envolvía su mano utilizándolo como una venda. Una pequeña marca de sangre apareció en el lugar donde estaba el corte y fue ese el primer momento en el que ella habló otra vez:

—Necesitarás un poco de díctamo, pero no es nada grave. Ya me voy. —pero no hizo amago de moverse y simplemente giró sus ojos hasta él y lo miró fijamente. No era más que su forma de pedirle disculpas por haber sido grosera.

Draco la vio impasible durante varios segundos, seguía arrodillada frente a él, tal cual como su padre le había dicho que debían estar siempre los seres mágicos inferiores a ellos. Pero ella no estaba doblegada a su voluntad, simplemente le estaba ayudando porque él no podía valerse solo por sí mismo.

Quiso agradecerle por lo que acababa de hacer pero no se sentía con ánimos ni fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Sus manos aun sostenían la suya y el tacto cálido de alguna forma le hacía olvidar el ardor punzante de la herida.

—Está lloviendo. Ya podrás irte después —dijo él desviando la vista e ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que podía irse por la Red Flú.

Ella sonrió quedamente al interpretar aquello como un gracias e intentó ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió colocando su mano su mano sana sobre su hombro. Hermione se tensó por el contacto pero dejó de moverse al instante.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron una vez más en los suyos y ambos quisieron creer que Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado borracho por el whiskey y demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre, para explicar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Su mano izquierda trepó suavemente desde su hombro hasta su cuello, logrando que Hermione abriera los ojos espantada. Sus dedos recorrieron despacio la piel detrás de su oreja y alcanzaron su nuca haciéndole suaves cosquillas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a las caricias? Draco creyó que fue a partir del momento en que ella invadió su espacio personal para comenzar a curarlo.

Hermione sabía que no estaba bien pero trató de convencerse que no era malintencionado, era… Bueno, no sabía que era pero supo que debía irse inmediatamente al sentir que su mano se perdió dentro de su cabello onduladoo y espeso.

Jamás pensó que aquella melena indomable tendría un tacto suave, o que sus gajos se resbalarían entre sus dedos de aquella manera. Nada relacionado con ella debería ser agradable, eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado, pero la guerra le demostró que al parecer siempre estuvo equivocado. Ahora lo estaba confirmando.

Apoyó su palma con fuerza detrás de su cabeza y la empujó hacia arriba con suavidad, Hermione se movió sorprendida sin saber que pretendía, por lo que sonrojada hasta las orejas opuso resistencia.

Fue entonces cuando Draco decidió moverse, preguntándose internamente que tan mala idea sería acercarse más de lo apropiado a Hermione Granger. Alcoholizado, no le pareció tan descabellado.

Se deslizó suavemente hasta el piso en el que ella se encontraba, que no dio crédito a lo que veía hasta que lo tuvo arrodillado frente a ella. Sus piernas temblaron pero no estaba muy segura que fuera exactamente miedo. Aun sentía su mano dentro de su cabello y mientras su rostro se acercaba al suyo, sus caricias se desplazaron hasta su mejilla.

¿Por qué diablos no podía moverse?

Cerró los ojos por inercia, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación y dejó que un olor a perfume de hombre y whiskey llenara su nariz. Sintió su cuerpo tan cerca que el calor que despedía llegaba hasta su piel por lo que la tormenta que estaba cayendo fuera no era la que la estaba haciendo temblar así.

Sintió los labios de Draco Malfoy rozar su boca y fue como si algo hubiese brincado dentro de ella. Pues nada de eso tenía la menor lógica pero era tan real como sus dedos acariciando la piel de su cuello.

El toque fue tan leve que debió terminar enseguida pero antes que se lo esperara volvió a sentir otro beso corto y suave como el anterior cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Y luego otro. Y uno más.

Soltó la mano vendada de Draco y movió las suyas hasta el cuello de su camisa. Lo sostuvo con fuerza, invitándolo a que no se alejara más y se quedara ahí un buen rato. Él atrapó su labio inferior y lo haló suavemente, logrando que ella soltara su agarre sólo para clavarle la uñas por encima de la ropa.

Se aventuró a besarla con más ahínco, aun inseguro de aquello que estaba haciendo fuera una buena idea, dejó que su lengua llegara hasta sus labios y ella al sentirlo arqueó la espalda acercándose aun más a él y dejando que sus cuerpos se tocaran por completo por primera vez.

Hermione entreabrió sus labios, sólo consciente de que el calor de su cuerpo iba en aumento, ladeó su cabeza suavemente y dejó de Draco Malfoy, de entre todos los hombres sobre el planeta, comenzara a profundizar aquel beso lento y pausado que estaba haciendo que toda su anatomía se convirtiera en gelatina.

Sus lenguas danzaron al compás un buen rato y sus labios se acariciaban cada vez con más fuerza. Hermione se permitió gemir suavemente al sentir que sus bocas se separaban y que su mano sana había reptado hasta su cintura. Sus rodillas ya le dolían por sostener su peso tanto tiempo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues una caricia húmeda en su cuello le hizo perder casi que por completo el sentido.

¿Qué tanto le gustaba a Granger lo que él estaba haciendo? Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, le habría preguntado y su evidente respuesta le habría excitado aun más. Pero bastó escuchar ese sonido que acababa de escapar de su boca para saber que estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Se desplazó hasta su cuello mientras sentía como las manos de ella comenzaban a revolverle su cabello con caricias que perdían sentido cada vez que mordía suavemente la piel sobre su yugular. Ninguna cosa que había vivido se podía comparar a sentir como Hermione Granger, de entre todas las mujeres del planeta, movía su cadera contra la suya sin nada de pudor, atravesando una de sus piernas entre las suyas y haciendo que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuerpo, bastante parecidas a la lluvia que no paraba en el exterior.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de darse cuenta que estaban dando vueltas en la alfombra, sin poder detener su guerra de besos y caricias, dejando que sus cuerpos se conocieran mejor de lo que llegó a pensar alguna vez? No estaba segura, pero luego de darle un último beso y de notar que la luna comenzaba a salir en medio de las nubes ligeras luego que la tormenta amainara tuvo el valor para decirle:

—Siento mucho lo de tu padre —él la miro sin odio o rencor mientras se apretaba el nudo de la venda que ella le había hecho sentado junto a Hermione en el piso de piedra. Sólo se alzó de hombros y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Siento que hayas tenido que aplazar esta citación —ella se sonrojó vivamente y miró a otro lado aun sintiendo sus labios calientes e hinchados por lo que acababa de suceder—. Eso significa que tienes que volver.

Hermione volteó a verlo pero le encontró concentrado en el paisaje de las ventanas húmedas por la reciente lluvia. Al observar detenidamente su perfil se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en su vida que veía las mejillas de Draco Malfoy con algo de color, aun estaba ligeramente acalorado y por su cuello corría lentamente una pequeña gota de sudor.

No pudo imaginar que terminaría haciendo si volvía a aquella casa.

Él se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos cafés pero no le sonrió esta vez. Aun esperaba su respuesta.

—Tal vez tenga que volver. Quizás pueda agendarte para dentro de cuarenta y cinco días.

—O quizás podremos encontrarnos antes —sentenció él y en ese momento Hermione no quiso saber a qué se refería.

En cualquier otro momento habría dicho que ni muerta pisaría la Mansión Malfoy una vez más, ahora no estaba tan segura.

Su lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos acababa de arrastrarla a una nueva aventura que no sabía cómo habría de terminar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Traté de plasmar un buen beso, espero haberlo logrado._

_Pronto apareceré nuevamente ^^_

_Londony_


End file.
